Le voyage
by atinna
Summary: Ciel et son majordome vous faire une inspection des usines Phamthomhive à travers l'Angleterre. Avec une petit bonus pour nos deux protagonistes.


KUROSHITSUJI

Le voyage

Un matin dans le manoir Phantomime, Ciel prépare des papiers quand Sébastian toque.

« Vous êtes prêt, monsieur, la voiture nous attend. »

« Oui, je te rejoins dans 5 minutes. »

« Yes, my lord. »

Sébastian partie, Ciel vérifie qu'il à tout les papiers pour les inspections de ses usines. Bien que se ne soit pas ce qu'il préfère, parcourir l'Angleterre.

« Bon allons y »

Les voici en route pour Londres à l'usine principale. Après il ira visiter les 2 autres usines. Trois jours de trajet.

**9h30**, arrivé à l'usine londonienne, l'inspection débute et dure jusqu'à 11h30. Ciel commence à avoir faim

« Monsieur, quant nous serons dans le train, je vous prépare votre repas. »

« Oui, allons plus vite «

Arrivé à la gare, une partie du train est privatisé. Elle comporte une cuisine, une grande pièce avec table, chaise et fauteuils et un compartiment avec une chambre et une salle de bain. Assis à la table, Ciel attend son déjeuner.

« Heureusement que j'ai proposé au trois autres de prendre quelque jours de congés, sinon je ne sais dans quel état j'aurais retrouvé mon manoir. »

« Ils sont peu êtres maladroit, mais protège très bien la demeure ». Dit une voix derrière lui

« Sébastian, je ne t'ais pas entendu frapper. »

« Votre déjeuner, monsieur, après nous commencerons les leçons de l'après- midi. »

« QUOI ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes en déplacement que vous devez négliger vos études. »

Ciel avait cru être débarrassé de cette corvée.

Le repas fini, le plateau débarrassé. La leçon commence jusqu'à que Sébastian s'interrompis pour regarder sa montre.

« Il est bientôt l'heure de votre thé, monsieur, je vais vous le préparer. Terminer vos exercices je les vérifierais à mon retour. »

« Hum » grommela Ciel.

Après cette pause dument mériter, Ciel lut jusqu'au diner puis se fut le bain et enfin le coucher. Le roulis du train, berça Ciel qui s'endormie vite.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut brutal, le train ayant freiné brusquement. Quand Sébastian arriva, il fut surpris de voir son maître déjà réveiller.

« Monsieur est réveillé ? »

« Oui à cause du coup de frein brusque »

« Ah bon je n'est rien sentie »

« Habille-moi et dépêche-toi »

Le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner et le train entre en gare. L'inspection de la seconde usine durant la matinée et vers midi ils furent de retour. Le train s'ébranle vers sa prochaine destination.

Sébastian repris sa baguette de professeur, enchainent les cours sans laisser à Ciel le temps de souffler.

« L'heure du thé, je vais pouvoir me reposer »

Sébastian alla à la cuisine. Quant il revint, il trouva son maître la tête posée sur sa main, les yeux fermés.

« Il dort. Le voyage et les visites doivent l'épuiser. Je vais mettre le thé au chaud. Je le laisse dormir pendant 15 minutes. »

Sébastian resta à observer son maître. Il devait maintenant le réveiller sinon il ne dormira pas cette nuit

« Comment le réveiller sans qu'il soit trop irritable. Soudain il eut une idée. »

Ciel sursauta, il venait de sentir une main caressé sa joue, elle était chaude. Devant lui, Sébastian, un genou à terre son gant poser dessus. C'était donc lui, mais pourquoi ce geste

« Que fais-tu ? » En repoussant violement la main de son démon

« Je ne fais que vous réveillez. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne dormais pas….. Je réfléchissais les yeux fermés »

« Vous mentez, monsieur. »

« Tait toi et apporte-moi mon thé »

« Yes, my lord »

Pendant que Sébastian était a la cuisine, Ciel se toucha la joue. Il l'avait repoussé mais au fond de lui il en voulait encore. Apres cet incident, la nuit de Ciel fut peupler de rêve bizarre avec son diabolique serviteur.

Sébastian alla réveillez son maître après nuit éprouvante. En effet, il avait senti le jeune garçon s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit les rideaux, aucune réaction de son maître il se dirigea vers le lit tout en ôtant son gant et passe sa main sur le visage paisiblement endormie

Ciel ouvrit les yeux à se contact

« Bonjour, monsieur, ce matin nous allons à la dernière de vos usines »

Aucune réponse

« Et après nous feront de trajet vers Londres et votre manoir »

Toujours pas de réponse

Sébastian habilla Ciel et ils se rendirent à l'usine. De retour à la gare, le train pris le chemin du retour. Ciel se préparait à affronter une autre après midi de cours. Sébastian avait une autre idée. En refaisant le nœud de Ciel, il laissa aller sa main dans le cou du jeune noble. Sébastian se rapprocha de son maître. Le visage du démon était vraiment très prés.

« Tu veux prendre mon âme. »

« Non, je ne me le permettrais pas »

« Alors que me ve… »

Ciel ne finit pas sa phrase, Sébastian venait de lui caressa la joue et sous ses doigts Ciel ferma les yeux pour apprécier le moment. Notre démon en profita pour embrasser les paupières, son nez fin, ses pommettes rougit et finit par la bouche. Ciel n'en revenait pas, il aurait voulut l'arrêter mais il se laissa faire et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son démon.

« C'est mieux que les cours ». pensa Ciel

Sébastian lui aussi était content, il sentait le cœur de son maître s'emballer. L'après midi va être délicieuse.

De retour au manoir, profitant d'être seul ce soir, les trois autres n'étant de retour que le lendemain. Sébastian accompagna son maître dans sa chambre, pour le changer, mais n'en ressortie qu'au petit matin. Le sourire aux lèvres, satisfait.


End file.
